A switch-mode power converter (also referred to as a “power converter” or “regulator”) is a power supply or power processing circuit that converts an input voltage waveform into a specified output voltage waveform. DC-DC power converters convert a dc input voltage into a dc output voltage. Controllers associated with the power converters manage an operation thereof by controlling the conduction periods of power switches employed therein. Generally, the controllers are coupled between an input and output of the power converter in a feedback loop configuration (also referred to as a “control loop” or “closed control loop”).
Typically, the controller measures an output characteristic (e.g., an output voltage, an output current, or a combination of an output voltage and an output current) of the power converter, and based thereon modifies a duty cycle of the power switches of the power converter. The duty cycle is a ratio represented by a conduction period of a power switch to a switching period thereof. Thus, if a power switch conducts for half of the switching period, the duty cycle for the power switch would be 0.5 (or 50%). Additionally, as voltage or current for systems, such as a microprocessor powered by the power converter, dynamically change (e.g., as a computational load on the microprocessor changes), the controller should be configured to dynamically increase or decrease the duty cycle of the power switches therein to maintain an output characteristic such as an output voltage at a desired value.
In an exemplary application, the power converters have the capability to convert an unregulated input voltage, such as five volts, supplied by an input voltage source to a lower, regulated, output voltage, such as 2.5 volts, to power a load. To provide the voltage conversion and regulation functions, the power converters include active power switches such as metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (“MOSFETs”) that are coupled to the voltage source and periodically switch a reactive circuit element such as an inductor to the voltage source at a switching frequency that may be on the order of five megahertz.
In typical applications of dc-dc power converters, power conversion efficiency is an important parameter that directly affects the physical size of the end product, its cost and market acceptance. Active power switches that are either fully on with low forward voltage drop or fully off with minimal leakage current provide a recognized advantage for power conversion efficiency in comparison with previous designs that utilized a dissipative “pass” transistor to regulate an output characteristic or a passive diode to provide a rectification function. Previous designs using pass transistors and passive diodes produced operating power conversion efficiencies of roughly 40-70% in many applications. The use of active power switches in many recent power converter designs, particularly as synchronous rectifiers for low output voltages, has increased operating efficiency at full rated load to 90% or more.
A continuing problem with power converters is preserving power conversion efficiency at low levels of output current. Low efficiency at low output currents is a result of power inherently lost by parasitic elements in the power switches and by losses induced in reactive circuit elements, particularly inductors coupled to the active power switches. Further losses are also generated in the control and drive circuits coupled to the active power switches. Ultimately, as the output current of a power converter approaches zero, the fixed losses in the power switches, the inductive circuit elements, and the control circuits cause power conversion efficiency also to approach zero.
Various approaches are known to improve power conversion efficiency at low output currents. One approach used with resonant power conversion topologies reduces switching frequency of active power switches for low output current. Another approach, as described by X. Zhou, et al., in the paper entitled “Improved Light-Load Efficiency for Synchronous Rectifier Voltage Regulation Module,” IEEE Transactions on Power Electronics, Volume 15, Number 5, September 2000, pp. 826-834, which is incorporated herein by reference, utilizes duty cycle adjustments to adjust switching frequency or to disable a synchronous rectifier switch. A further approach, as described by M. E. Wilcox, et al. (“Wilcox”), in U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,258, entitled “Control Circuit and Method for Maintaining High Efficiency Over Broad Current Ranges in a Switching Regulator Circuit,” issued Jun. 17, 2003, which is incorporated herein by reference, generates a control signal to intermittently turn off one or more active power switches under light load operating conditions when the output voltage of the power converter can be maintained at a regulated voltage by the charge on an output capacitor. Of course, when an output voltage from a power converter is temporarily discontinued, such as when the load coupled thereto is not performing an active function, the power converter can be disabled by an enable/disable signal, generated either at a system or manual level, which is a process commonly used, even in quite early power converter designs.
However, resonant power conversion topologies are frequently a poor choice in many applications due to an inherently disadvantageous waveform structure in resonant circuits and the resulting inefficient use of semiconductor power switches required to execute the resonant power conversion process at high levels of load current. Intermittently turning off one or more active power switches under light load operating conditions as described by Wilcox still generates associated switching losses when the active power switches are periodically operated to maintain charge on an output filter capacitor. Thus, the problem of providing high power conversion efficiency at light load currents still remains an unresolved issue.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a power converter and related method to provide high power conversion efficiency in a switch-mode power converter, especially at light load currents, that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.